1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to toilet seats with covers and more specifically it relates to a lifting device for a cover and seat on a bowl of a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous toilet seats with covers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be lifted up by hand when people use the toilets. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.